Sticky Situations
by MorphineGirl82
Summary: Sasuke realizes he likes Naruto after a training exercise gone wrong. Will Naruto return those feelings? SasuNaru rated M for later chapters.
1. A Meeting

The wind howled outside of the house as someone stirred. A blonde got out of bed and went to look out his bedroom window. He watched as rain splattered across the window and as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. He heard the roll of thunder follow.

The blonde turned to get ready to go back to bed when he heard his stomach rumble.

'Why now?' He questioned his stomach silently as he started walking towards the kitchen.

'No milk tonight! I gotta meet the team tomorrow, I can't afford to be running to the bathroom every 5 seconds.' He reminded himself as he thought about the meeting tomorrow morning.

As he rummaged through the cabinets, he thought about the storm outside. So far it had lasted all day and most of the night. One quick glance at the clock told him that it was no longer night, but 8 in the morning.

'Oh My God!' He thought as he heard another roll of thunder.

He pulled out a loaf of bread and quickly toasted a couple of slices. As he ate, he downed a glass of water and tried to brush his teeth.

'I am going to be late!' He thought as he imagined the angry face of his pink haired team mate.

He dressed quickly and sprinted out the door.

'Wait! Why should I be worried? Kakashi-sensei is late everyday.' He smiled to himself as he slowed his sprint to a steady paced walk.

As he came upon a clearing in a group of trees, he could see his other team mates, but not his sensei.

"Hey guys! What's up?" The blonde exclaimed excitedly as he closed the gap between his team mates and himself rather quickly.

"God Naruto! What are you, following Kakashi-sensei's lead now?!" The pink haired girl exclaimed as she waved her hands in the air.

Naruto however had stopped listening and turned his attention to his raven haired team mate.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the boy.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his whole body away from Naruto in order to ignore him better.

"Naruto! Are you listening to me?!" Sakura yelled at him as she let her fist collide with the side of his skull.

"Sorry Sakura. What were you saying?" Naruto asked as he looked at a fuming Sakura.

"Naruto I swear one of these days…." She didn't finish her sentence as she began to choke the air.

'Wow, she has finally lost it.' Naruto thought as he watched the girl stab at nothing with a kunai.

"I swear one of those two will be the death of me." Sasuke whispered to himself as his eyes focused on the leaves of a single tree moving.

'Hn. There's no wind.' He stated simply to himself as he kept his eyes focused on the one spot.

"You two seriously need to be quiet." He stated loud enough for them to hear.

Sakura snapped out of her day dream about killing Naruto as she followed Sasuke's gaze to the moving leaves.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" She asked as the grip on her kunai tightened.

"I don't know, but I don't think we're alone." He stated in an annoyed tone, almost as if he expected Sakura to have figured that out already.


	2. The Exercise

She nodded her head slightly as she looked at Naruto who was kicking dirt around with his shoe.

"Naruto, would you pay attention." Sakura whispered as she turned her focus back to Sasuke.

She watched carefully as Sasuke surveyed the trees around them. She had been so focused on Sasuke that she didn't notice when Naruto pulled her out of the way of a barrage of kunai and shuriken.

"Sasuke! What's going on?" Naruto yelled as he looked up at the trees.

"I don't know! Shut up!" Sasuke yelled back as he jumped into the trees. Sasuke landed swiftly on a branch as his eyes scanned his surroundings. He heard the leaves being sliced and quickly moved out of the way of the shuriken.

He caught a glimpse of Naruto pulling a petrified Sakura out of the way of another barrage of weapons.

"Sakura, wake up!" Sasuke yelled from up in the trees. He watched as Sakura stumbled a little bit and shook her head, a kunai now at the ready.

She nodded her head at Naruto who was too busy smiling at her to even notice the Kunai flying at him.

Sasuke, who wasn't even thinking, jumped down from the trees and didn't let anything more than a wince show when the kunai pierced his back.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Naruto stared at the raven haired boy who had just saved his life.

Sasuke smiled a little as his eyes closed and he could feel the warm blood trickling down his back. He fell to the ground at Naruto's feet.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she rushed towards him. She heard the sounds of footsteps behind her, but didn't dare move her eyes away from Sasuke's body.

"Sakura, move. He needs a hospital." She glanced watery eyes upwards and looked up at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're here!" She cried out as she absent mindedly hugged the older jounin.

"This whole thing was just supposed to be an exercise. We never thought anyone would get hurt." Kakashi stated as he looked back at Iruka as he pried Sakura away from his body.

"Iruka, take these two out to lunch. I'm going to get Sasuke to the hospital." Kakashi said as he pushed the still weeping Sakura towards Iruka. Naruto stood there, watching as Kakashi scooped Sasuke into his arms.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto turned his attention partially towards Kakashi.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi's voice was somber as he let his one eyes linger on Naruto's shaking form.

"Will he be alright?" Naruto asked as he let his gaze drop to the ground.

"Of course Naruto." Iruka answered before Kakashi could. He grabbed Naruto's sleeve and started to drag him towards the ramen shop.

Naruto didn't take his eyes off of Kakashi holding Sasuke until they rounded the corner. Even then, Naruto couldn't get the picture out of his mind.

-Meanwhile at the hospital-

"Kakashi!" Kakashi turned to a very angry healer as he laid Sasuke face down on a cot.

"Yes?" He asked in a bored tone, all amusement vacant from his face.

"What do you think you're doing?! What happened to him?" The healer asked as he looked at the kunai buried in Sasuke's back.

"It was an exercise gone wrong." Kakashi stated as he looked at the healer.

"Does Lady Hokage know about this?" The healer asked as he carefully measured how far in the kunai were and his placement.

"What should I know about?" A female voice asked as a figure approached the bed.

"Lady Hokage." The healer stated as Kakashi turned around.

"Kakashi, what happened to your genin?" She asked as she took in the kunai sticking out of Sasuke's back.

"Tsunade… It was a little exercise to promote team work, attentiveness, and dodging capabilities." Kakashi started and Tsunade nodded her head, clearly bored.

"He jumped in front of Naruto to protect the idiot while he wasn't paying attention." Kakashi stated and he watched as Tsunade surveyed the raven haired Uchiha.

"So, do you take full responsibility?" Tsunade asked as she walked around to the other side of the bed to look at Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Of course. They didn't exactly know it was an exercise. I blame this happening to him on me." Kakashi said as he watched Tsunade begin to pull out the kunai.


End file.
